


Something Sweet

by redwoodroots



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall
Genre: College, Flowers, Grand Romantic Gestures, M/M, White Day, be warned this fic is so sweet you will get cavities, date, i can't tag, it's adorable, just a touch, just read it, oh what the heck read it anyway, squeezed a little supernatural in there, what else would we expect from wirt though really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwoodroots/pseuds/redwoodroots
Summary: Wirt plans something wonderfully special for Dipper during a break between college classes!





	Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nour386](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour386/gifts).



> A gift for the most distinguished Nour386, whose fics are exciting and sweet and angsty by turns! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dipper stepped out of the auditorium and into the bright sunlight. Crowds of students streamed around him and he moved with the pack, looking around. Where was – 

Two hands covered his eyes and a warm breath touched his ear. “Guess who?” 

“You dork.” Dipper knocked the hands away and laughed, turning. He'd hit a growth spurt in high school and finally caught up to his boyfriend so they could look each other in the eye. Wirt's eyes were dancing with laughter. “You realize that if I _hadn't_ been expecting you I could've practically karate-chopped you on reflex or something.” 

“Yeah, right. Now c'mon!” He grabbed Dipper's hand. “Let's get out of here before we get trampled by cinnamon latte addicts.”

“I _like_ the lattes,” Dipper protested, grinning as he let himself be led away. 

The college had a park in the middle where he and Wirt liked to hang out while they were on break, nestled under the sweeping branches of a hundred-year-old oak tree. They even hung out there during winter, using it as an excuse to snuggle up under the same flannel blanket and taking turns sipping hot chocolate. It was spring, though, so generally they just spread out a blanket and relaxed in the shade. (The snuggling, of course, was still mandatory.)

To his surprise, though, Wirt was leading him away from the oak tree and towards the humanities buildings. 

“Um, Wirt? Where are we going?” 

“You'll see!” 

Dipper started to grin. “You're doing another poetry recital thing, aren't you? Okay, but this time I want photographic evidence of my boyfriend actually speaking in public.” 

“First, that will never happen again and you have missed the opportunity for all of time. And second this is completely different.” 

Dipper grinned wider. “What, no big navy cape this time?” 

“ _Shhh!_ That never happened!” 

Dipper laughed. 

Wirt led him into the nearest building, shaped like a U with an all-glass front along the outer wall. They took the elevator up to the fifth floor. Wirt led him down a hallway, took a left, and then just before the hallway turned again, Wirt stopped and turned with a flourish – Dipper could almost imagine him waving a cape. 

“Alright, Ladies and Gentledip –”

“I swear Mabel and her nicknames,” Dipper grumbled. 

“– may I present...the best mini-date of all time!” 

He stepped back grandly and Dipper went around the corner. He gasped. 

The hallway opened into a dining area, probably for faculty, and every table and chair in the place had been stacked against the wall save one. A small food spread was laid out on it and it was lavishly decorated in daisy chains threaded with fennel and mint. The room was against the front of the building, and sunlight streamed through the glass, warming the flowers and herbs just enough so that the whole room smelled rich and sweet. And outside the window, in the crown of the oak where they always used to snuggle, was –

“Is that an _albino pheonix?!_ ” 

“It is!” Wirt said proudly. “Well...I think. I remembered how much you wanted to see one. I had to do all these crazy rituals to lure it here, and all I can say is do not climb trees at night without three pairs of pants and a crowbar.” He took Dipper's hand and led him over to the table. “Look – I brought a sketchbook for you and everything so you can take notes. It's supposed to stay for only about ten minutes, though, so sketch fast.” 

“Oh my god I _love_ you.” Dipper grabbed the offered notebook and sketched furiously. Those things were supposed to be one of the most elusive creatures on the _planet_ , even Ford had yet to see one, and it was sitting _right there outside the window!_

He sketched the whole time, and then finally the sun shifted enough for a faint shadow to cast over the bird from the roof of the nearest building. It turned, saw them watching, lifted its wings – and then it was gone, leaving the branches of the tree to spring up softly, as if yearning to bring her back. 

Dipper sat back, flexing his hand. “That was...Wirt, I can't believe...” He turned and saw Wirt sitting across the table from him, chin on his hand, looking at him dreamily. 

“You are _so_ cute when you're obsessed,” Wirt said.

Dipper gave a sputtered laugh. Then he glanced down and noticed the table, spread with what looked like chilled vanilla fudge, white chocolate kisses, and white meringues dusted with cocoa powder. There was even horchata, which completely did not go with the food but which was one of Dipper's favorite drinks. “What even is all this? How did you – what – are you going to ask me to marry you or something? Because at this point the answer is yes.” 

Wirt laughed. “I'll keep that in mind. You ever hear of White Day?” 

“I'ma say no but I like it already.” 

“It's this holiday celebrated in Japan and Korea and stuff, a month after Valentine's Day. All the guys who got chocolate from their sweethearts return the favor by giving gifts back, usually white stuff like cookies or marshmallows or something.” 

Dipper looked around again, slightly stunned. “You did this for a holiday I've never even heard of?” 

Wirt leaned forward and kissed Dipper's cheek, gently, so that the kiss was like the touch of a rose petal. “I did it,” he whispered, “because you are the best boyfriend I'll ever have, and I love you.” 

Dipper turned and kissed him back, closing his eyes. The air was warm and sweet and his boyfriend smelled like flowers and old books and Dipper was smiling too hard to kiss anymore, so he pressed his face into Wirt's neck while his boyfriend trailed more kisses through his hair. 

They moved their chairs together so they could sit side by side, watching birds flit through the tree as the sun warmed their faces. They were feeding each other bits of the food and laughing when the sun melted the chocolate so that it smeared across their fingertips. 

Dipper nestled down a little so that his head rested on Wirt's shoulder, and Wirt leaned gently back against Dipper. 

“Happy?” Wirt murmured. 

“Mmm.” _Almost too happy for words_ , he thought. “I can't believe you did all this.”

“Mind you, I am expecting something equally awesome next White Day.” 

“I think that can be arranged.” Dipper twined his fingers in Wirt's. His hands were warm and strong. He lifted them up and brushed his lips against Wirt's palm. “Hey, Wirt.” 

“Yeah, Dipper?”

“I love you.”

Wirt snuggled into him. “I love you, too.”


End file.
